


ROTG Month Prompts

by nightshadehorse93



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, ROTG 4 YEAR ANNIVERSARY CELEBRATION, Rotg Month Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshadehorse93/pseuds/nightshadehorse93
Summary: It is officially ROTG MONTH! 4 years since it's theater release on Nov. 21 here in the US. There are a total of 30 prompts one for each day in November. You can find these prompts on tumblr at http:// positive-rotg.tumblr.com
It is noted that you don't have to post something everyday for every prompt, just when you can or which prompt inspires you. Feel free to post art, fics or anything thing else that is ROTG related, here or on tumblr to show your love and support for this fandom.





	1. Nov. 1- Favorite Character

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am several days late on this, but I just found out about ROTG month today, thanks to the brilliant author Earthstar. I will NOT post something everyday, because I'm lazy and I'm already behind on this by like 6 days. But there will be at least a few filled prompts during this month, not all just a few, mainly the ones that grab my attention.
> 
> Hope you can enjoy these and I hope to see a few more join in on ROTG month.

The Easter Bunny, also known to his friends as Bunny or E. Aster Bunnymund. Last of his species known as the Pooka, the rest slaughtered or transformed into fearlings when Pitch lay seige to Bunny's home planet with Dream Pirates and Fearlings. A scholar in his younger days, warrior, expert chocolate maker and artist now, kind and caring towards children, protective and defensive over those who cannot protect themselves.

Stubborn, proud, tough and quick-tempered all of these personality traits make him hard to get to really know, he will not stand for any sort of nonsense, especially when Easter is right around the corner. The off putting attitude of indifference is probably what intimidates others the most, his sharp tongue and searing wit is a force to be reckoned with once he's riled up. Not scared off by a good fight, Bunny knows when the timing is right, it's his turn to fight and he will gladly jump into the fray.

Although caution is an absolute must for him when fighting, as a symbol for new life if he should be killed in battle, everything living dies with him. Any new babies being born the moment he dies, will be born dead, no amount of doctor's care or machinery can bring them back. Plants will wither and die, no crops will be harvested, starvation will set in along with panic and fear, and within a year death will be the only one still standing, picking off the barely surviving stragglers as they succumb to the demise of the planet brought on by Aster's death.

So technically Bunny outranks Mother Nature, he is the foundation of the Guardians, he literally holds the lives of his friends in his paws/hands when they go into battle, should he fall, they will soon follow. Without hope nothing can survive, there are no dreams for the future, no wonder in everyday things, no reason to reflect on memories and no reason to play and have fun enjoying life. 

My favorite character from ROTG is Bunnymund, Guardian of New Life and Hope.


	2. Nov. 13 - Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically as the title says, moments of teamwork that were scattered throughout the movie.  
> Hopefully I'm doing the right one, if not, oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short, I was going to do a few of the previous ones, but I am so far behind I figured I would just do the one for today. Might add in those previous ones later on.

The first teamwork experience that Jack had with the other Guardians started when he was confronted by Bunny in the back alley in Burgess, one minute he was standing on the ground talking with the tense, old Pooka, the next he was up in the air flailing around being held by one hairy yeti while the other opened a sack and he was shoved into it against his will. Yeah, some teamwork that took, 'kidnapping' him like some small mafia mob.

His next experience was when they had all first seen Pitch at Tooth's palace, getting the whole summary for Pitch's plan to take over the world, Bunny had once again lead the charge, twice. The first time was when he and the others had ran to Jack's side after Pitch had basically mimicked Bunny's earlier words about Jack not being believed in, Tooth had also tried to get a hit in on Pitch but before she could, one of his faithful Nightmare steeds had risen up out of nowhere and had stopped Tooth's advance.

The second time was when Bunny had thrown one of his boomerangs and Pitch had taken off on his Nightmare flying down from the palace towards the ground, the Guardians leaping down after him ready to fight. Bunny tried to slow him down by throwing several colorful egg bombs, but the attempt was futile. Pitch disappeared in the shadows as the Guardians landed. As a unit they all looked around for their enemy ready for any sudden surprise attacks. When none came they regrouped and began pondering their next move.

The following night of teamwork was rather fun, helping Tooth with her teeth collecting now that her fairies were gone. They were all helping out trying to keep belief going by collecting teeth that kids had lost, they had ended up turning the whole thing into a competition and completely forgetting that they were supposed to be leaving a coin for every child that had lost a tooth or teeth. So they had to double back around and leave tiny gifts for the kids that they had taken teeth from. Honestly how is it teamwork when one forgets the whole point for belief is to make it look like the Tooth Fairy had come by, not like someone had just stolen their tooth and had left nothing for the child?

The result of their next communing teamwork had ended tragically, when Sandy had been taken from them, he'd been separated from the group, with the black nightmare sands swarming around him, the others were trying to get to Sandy but were blocked by a herd of Nightmares, by the time they had managed to get past them, it was too late, the black arrow had hit it's mark, black sand began overtaking the golden sand of Sandy, until there was nothing left, not a speck of gold to be found. Jack had tried to save Sandy, but he'd been too late, outraged by the loss of his friend he made to attack Pitch, a whole tidal wave of Nightmares were summoned and as they bared down towards Jack, a sudden surge of light and power was released from the young immortal, a rush of ice was sent out towards the Bogeyman destroying his massive wave of black sand.  
Once back at the Pole a small ceremony was held for the loss of their dear Sandman.

Belief was fading quickly with Sandy gone, Bunny once again stepped forward and reminded them that they still had a shot to take down Pitch, Easter was the following day and if it was a success they would have a chance. He invited his friends down to his Warren to help him with painting eggs and who should show up, but Jamie's little sister Sophie, Bunny had freaked out of course and if Jack hadn't sent a happy flake at Bunny he would have spent the next several hours fussing about a little toddler and Easter wouldn't have happened, no eggs would've been painted.

As it happened, Easter didn't happen and Jack found himself being dismissed with the turning away of ones he thought were his friends. He hadn't meant to let them down, but sadly he had and together the Guardians turned away from him, no longer smiling and welcoming him in.

Several hours later Jack once again found himself fighting side by side with the Guardians, they were once again displaying their willingness to fight with one another against Pitch, each showing their strengths and with the Burgess kids' help they both defeated Pitch and got their lovable Sandman back. And as a team the Big Four welcomed Jack into their little group as he agreed to the Oath of being a Guardian.


	3. Nov. 14 - Act of Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few acts of kindness from a Guardian or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I am actually ahead of schedule, my brain made me think that we voted on November 11, but today is Nov.11, so I'm ahead on these prompts a little bit, oh well.

Acts of kindness could come from anywhere and anybody. Most of the adults who no longer believed in The Guardians of Childhood just assumed it to be fate or coincidence when something out of the ordinary happened. But many children knew that their Guardians could be accounted for when a sudden kindness made itself known to them.

When making a trip around the world in a sleigh pulled by six reindeer, both driver and animals are bound to feel a tad rundown after a certain amount of time. Frequent stops to houses with children who have been good throughout the year keeps things interesting, the constant plates of cookies and milk keeps old St. Nick from feeling like he's starving, and every now and again he gets caught by a child who has woken up and wants to see him. Santa being the kind, jolly soul he is offers to share a few of the cookies while he sits the child on his lap and the two converse like old friends until the child begins rubbing their eyes and yawning, Santa gently gathers the child in his arms and makes his way towards the child's bedroom and quietly places the child back in it's bed, covering them with their blankets, before leaving for his next stop.

Toothiana the Tooth Fairy along with her mini fairies are doing a tiny kindness nearly every night, just by accepted the teeth under a child's pillow and in return leaving a coin or two in the place of the accepted tooth, now every now and again a child will leave her a note, saying "I accidently dropped my tooth down the sink drain, Ms. Tooth Fairy." Or they would try to trick her into leaving them coins by crumpling up a tiny piece of paper, Toothiana bared it in good humor and left those particularly tricky kids a note saying "This is Not a tooth! You Cannot trick the Tooth Fairy."  
So in those circumstances her act of kindness was a lesson of Don't Trick the Tooth Fairy.

Sandy was always such a kind soul, didn't have a mean bone in his body, literally, he was made of shooting star sand. Now he could get a bit tense when faced with an enemy say Pitch Black, but other than the occasional having to save the world by putting on his mean face Sandy was just a ton of fluff wrapped in dreamsand, much like Tooth his kindness was displayed every night, by turning nightmares into dreams and small wishes into a very possible reality. If a child wants something bad enough, Sandy can inspire them with his dreams and making them dream of being the best soccer player on their team or of one day becoming the best plane pilot ever to live. To give good dreams and to inspire and nurture such dreams were Sandy's act of kindness.

Jack Frost had his own special brand of kindness one that involved making even the hardest hearts soften and make one see that having fun playing in the snow was not a bad thing. His 'Happy Flakes' made the seriousness fade away into the background and helped the person focus on enjoying the day with a touch of fun and possible mischief if only for a little while. Helping others make friends also seemed to be a bit of his character as well, in Burgess the girl known as Cupcake had been feared by the smaller kids due to her gruff nature, she hadn't had any friends until Jack just happened to hit her with a Happy Flake snowball, she'd started laughing and soon enough she and the other Burgess kids were playing together in the snow as friends. Bringing joy to people was Jack's kindness.

Bunny though sarcastic and quick tempered had a kind heart under his rough exterior. Not really in any mood for nonsense from other adults anytime of the year, but when children came into the picture he would tolerate their whimsical nonsense all day long if he had to. He could be aggressive and get to the point with other adults, but he could stop that act on a dime should a child walk into the room. Though his kindness he tried to be more indiscreet with, no one could say Bunny was completely cold hearted though he tried to act that way. Some of his kindness was from sheer instinct, like on Easter, there's bound to be a few scraped knees and elbows and few feelings hurt.  
And Bunny being the Guardian of Hope hates to see youngsters cry as a small hope begins dwindling away when they wanted a certain egg and someone else got it before they did, Bunny would quickly pull out an unpainted egg and begin painting the exact pattern that the child had wanted and sending the egg towards that child. A few scrapes and cuts were soothed with a little ointment and a band-aid from the Easter Bunny. Bunny's kindness was his caring, compassionate nature for children.


	4. Nov. 15 - Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fears that remain hidden beneath the surface, are bound to be unearthed and discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I am on track, hopefully I can stay ahead of it and not fall too far behind.  
> Most of these prompts will be Bunny biased, for me he is easier to write about than the others.

Fear. How he hated the word, he hated showing his fears, letting others see his weaknesses. It gave them a power to use against him if they so chose. His fears were few and far in between, his military and martial arts training had taught him how to hide his fears far beneath the surface and how to keep them there. Some fears were instinctive, like his fear of dogs or heights, built like a prey animal with the hardwired instincts of his earthly cousins and having no ability to fly were a couple of reasons for these particular fears.

But deeper, darker fears lay buried deep within him, ones that given the bad circumstances that had brought him to Earth were justified in their existence, he dare not show these fears to even his closest friends, fearing that if they made an appearance, he'd never be able to bury them again. The fear of being alone again. The fear of being forgotten. The fear of possible insanity.

He remembered standing in an ash covered field, looking at his surroundings seeing nothing but death and decay, the bodies and carcasses of his brotherhood, family members and friends staining the ground with their blood, flames eating those who had fallen into the fires that burned their homes. He remembered calling out for anyone to answer him, no answering voices called back. Everyone was gone, dead or possessed by the Fearlings. He was the last, he was alone.

The sudden feeling of burning cold surrounded his heart for only a moment as the child walked through him, gasping he realized just what had happened. The children didn't believe in him anymore, they were forgetting about him. He could feel the fire racing through his every nerve as more and more children stopped believing. A whole new fear was brewing under the surface, one he never even knew he had. The disappointment of not being able to find any colorful eggs had caused the children to lose their faith and belief in the Easter Bunny, so with saddened hearts and minds they allowed themselves to forget that he existed.

Keeping to ones self for a long time can have a strange effect on even the most brilliant of minds, Bunny was no stranger to this. His lack of interaction with other people made him feel just a touch insane on occasion, especially when his reality starts feeling a tad blurred and unrealistic. He would oftentimes get invited to a party North was throwing and when he bothered to go, he felt like everything he thought to be real was fake. Everything around him was so colorful, surely it was all a dream right? Maybe he was still floating around in space and he was so desperate for comradeship he was beginning to make people up in his head. What if North, Tooth, Sandy, Jack and Manny were all make believe, they didn't really exist, except in his own head? Where was he? What was he doing? Was he really the Easter Bunny? 

"-nny?! Helllooo? Earth to Bunny! Earth to Bunny, are you there?!" A voice rang out filtering through Bunny's head as he was snapped awake from his internal daydream and thoughts, he blinked rapidly allowing his green eyes to focus on two wide ice blue eyes that were just mere inches from his own, bringing a paw up he gently poked the two blue eyes getting a rather hysterical reaction from the eternal teen.

"Ahh, he poked my eyes!" Jack wailed as he backed out of Bunny's personal space, "Well maybe ya shouldn't of been that close, Jackie." Bunny answered back as he leaned back in his chair, looking around lazily.

"Yes, Jack you should know Bunny does like his personal space and Manny help you if you invade his bubble." Tooth said as she and the others laughed at Jack's expense.

Yeah, his friends weren't imaginary, they were real and tangible, he didn't make them up, he wasn't forgotten and he wasn't alone.


	5. Nov.16 - Mythical Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny and Tooth are the most mythical creatures in the Guardians group, Jack tries to make a tiny documentary and one loves the spotlight, the other...not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was yesterday's prompt but I was too sneezy and tired to even think about posting, allergies really picked up yesterday and had me sniffling and sneezing and napping something fierce, so here's yesterday's prompt. Hope you can enjoy it.

"A camera?" North looked confused by the request that one slip of a snow sprite was making.

"Yeah, I wanna make a documentary about Bunny and Tooth's lives." Jack said as if it was the simplest thing in the world, North raised an eyebrow at the immortal teenager, before he turned and opened a cabinet door on his desk, pulling out what looked to be a fairly modern slightly outdated camera, it was small and black in color, probably only weighing a maximum of six pounds.

North then opened a small compartment on the handheld device and pulled out an old small microchip replacing it with a new one. "Now, this microchip can record up to ninety minutes worth of film but no more, so time your recording sessions wisely." North explained as he went over the directions on how to use the recording camera, how to start it, how to stop it, how to zoom in and out, turn up the volume and what each button does.

Once Jack was comfortable with the camera and felt confident enough on how to use it, he thanked North and made his way to the Tooth Palace. Once he was close enough, Jack opened the camera screen and started recording while watching the scattered chaos that was constant in the Tooth Palace.

"This footage has never been seen or even heard about and this is the magnificent Tooth Palace! Where a marade of beautiful, tiny Baby Tooth's are working like a bee hive, coming and going, collecting teeth, putting them in their correct tooth boxes, leaving coins for the children. Their lovely Queen Toothiana gives directions and orders while she keeps watch over this tiny fairy army." Jack said as he filmed the tiny fairies flying to and fro, his focus shifted as he lifted the camera towards Tooth.

She was giving orders when she spotted him, smiling she left her post, flittering over to him, "Hi, Jack! What are you doing?" She said happily as she eyed the camera in his hand curiously.

"Ah, the Queen seeks contact." Jack documented aand he began his explanation to Tooth, "Hi Tooth, I'm trying to make a documentary of you and Bunny, starting with you, I only have ninety minutes of recording I can do, so I'm just going to be flying around here for a little while, taking notes about what goes on here, so you'll hear me talking out loud, so just ignore me and continue with your daily rituals." Jack said.

Tooth laughed out an "OK!" And flew back to her center tower and once again picked up where she left off.

"And Queen Toothiana once again takes her place at her commanding center post, steadfast and loyal to her charges, it's the Queen job to make sure everything stays in order." Jack began again, when a tiny fairy looking very much like it's Queen flew in front of the lens. Chirping the tiny fairy looked at the camera confused.

"And this is Baby Tooth one of Queen Toothiana's many baby fairies, she practically identical to her Queen, she is the only one that has the trademark yellow feather in the middle of her forehead, she has one blue eye and one purple eye and she is also the only one with a name." Jack explained out loud, Baby Tooth giggled and went about her way, catching on to what Jack was doing.

About twenty five minutes later Jack began closing up his first session of documentation of the Tooth Palace.

"And now we are off to find the mysterious and fabled Pooka! Tales are told of the hard to find creature but with a little luck we may find him." Jack said as he turned the camera towards himself and then turned it off saving the rest for when landed in the Warren.

About an hour later Jack landed in the Warren, took the camera out of his hoodie pocket and turned it on, opening the screen he started his monologue again.

"We're here! The home of eternal spring under Australia is home of the mysterious Pooka or as we call him, the Easter Bunny, although I prefer Easter Kangaroo." Jack said jokingly as he allowed the camera to scan over the beautiful landscape that was Bunny's home.

The sound of tiny egg feet caused Jack to let the camera capture the ground and the egglets running over the pathways, walking along with them he began "And here are some of the helpers to the Easter Bunny, painted in excruciating detail around Easter time, these little enchanted eggs help the Easter Kangaroo on Easter by hiding themselves for little kids to find during the egg hunts. Now if we could only find their master and painter that would be awesome!"

Cresting over another hill Jack finally spotted the one he was looking for, and the Pooka was grooming himself looking very much like the earth rabbits he resembled. "And there he is! The very rare and hardly ever seen by humans, The Pooka, or as I know him The Easter Bunny/Kangaroo!"

If Jack had only known those were the fatal last words for his documentary, the final things that poor camera captured on film was an angry six foot tall Pooka barreling his way towards the frost sprite and a flash of angry green eyes, before the world spun around, the camera capturing Jack being chased out of the Warren in a sideways view as it lay discarded on the ground while the white haired teen flew away with the Pooka cursing up a storm, rampaging after him.   
A few minutes later the camera captured the Pooka walking upright towards it, before the sound of creaking plastic and bending metal made itself known, a few seconds later static played on the screen briefly before the whole thing went black.


	6. Nov.18 - Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny can feel and sense hope in others, and he takes a moment to absorb his friend's hopes and analyze them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back on track, again!  
> Short and tiny chapter.  
> Enjoy!

Warmth flooded the old warrior Pooka's chest as he felt his comrade's hopes fill his center, making it glow within him, unnoticed by his friends. He let out a long happy sigh, it wasn't very often he got to feel the hopes of his fellow Guardians, most of the time he had to be within a certain distance of them to be able to feel their hopes.

He didn't really understand why, but figured it had to do with how potent their particular hopes were, too much of their hope was like a lithium high to Bunny it made him fall into a near comatose state which could damage his center once reality set back. But small intermediate doses like the ones he felt now were enough to make him feel a tad feverish, so rising from the comfort of his chair that sat nearest the fire at Noth's fortress he made his way towards the hallway, just needing to walk off the sudden burst of energy his center gave him.

He could hear his friends talking and laughing as he made his way through the icy fortress, taking in the sights walking along leisurely, he let his friend's hopes filter through his mind so he could analyze them. Being an artist, Bunny saw hopes through shapes and colors and instinctively knew what they stood for.

The first one he brought up was North's, a bright vibrant hope wrapped in red and green. Bunny smiled to himself, North's hope was fairly simple with Christmas right around the corner, he hoped for an easy Christmas, safe and happy for the children and for his friends.

The next hope was a shimmering bright light similar to the radiance of a clear glass crystal when the sunlight hits it. Tooth's hope, she hoped for the safety and contentment of her friends, making good memories together.

The third hope obviously belonged to Sandy, golden and soft, like a cloud. Hopes for many happy dreams for the children and for the other four Guardians, restful nights and sunny happy days.

The fourth one stumped Bunny for a few seconds, not quite accustomed to Jack's hopes, he paused in his walking to better analyze it. One snowflake, by itself, then suddenly surrounded by many more. Ah! Jack's hopes were to gain more believers this winter and to never be alone again.

Bunny smiled, this was one hope that he could help with, he could help Jack gain more friends and believers. And he could definitely make sure Jack didn't feel alone anymore, unless Jack requested to be alone. The other's hopes were all fairly similar, safety for one another and for the kids, and that pretty much depended on how well they looked after themselves.

Jack's hopes were exceedingly fragile, like the beginnings of frost over water, his hopes needed careful guidance and a kind touch and word to help them strengthen. But too much hope was like getting a severe paper cut, deep and painful when those hopes fail to prove themselves true. Jack had already had so many crushed hopes, hopes of being seen, of making friends, hopes that over and over had been cut down whenever he found himself ignored or felt the freezing feeling of being walked through.

Bunny was the hope bringer of the group and right now, his job was getting Jack to hold onto his hopes for tomorrow, a little nudge, here and there would be the start to stronger hopes.


End file.
